Tools for forming decorative patterns in concrete to provide the appearance of brick, cobblestone, slate, stone, tile and wood have gained in popularity in recent years. There are a number of advantages to using such tools in concrete as opposed to the authentic hand-laid materials. First, the cost of materials and labor to imprint the pattern in a bed of concrete is greatly reduced from that of laying real stone or brick. In addition, the concrete provides an extremely durable and lasting surface when cured. Independent hand-laid stones or bricks have gaps in between which, despite being filled with mortar, may cause them to settle to result in an uneven surface. Finally, a solid layer of concrete prevents the disruptive, unsightly upgrowth of weeds or other vegetation which inevitably occurs with separate stones or bricks.
However, problems are frequently encountered when a stamp is repeated in a continuous pattern. One problem arises due to the manner in which the stamps are arranged next to each other. When individual stamps having generally linear sides are positioned adjacent to one another, it may become possible for the human eye to identify the joint created by the stamps in the finished work. This is particularly true when the shape of the stamp is a simple shape, such as a rectangle. Performing a successful simulated stone or brick flooring typically requires quite skillful and experienced installers using several stamps (tools) to create the texture or pattern because of inherent problems due to the design nature of the stamps. Stamps are typically cast at least half of an inch thick with flexible elastomer material. Weight restrictions ultimately limit the size of both the stamp and the pattern. Also, because the stamps must fit tightly alongside one another to produce a complete pattern, alignment becomes critical as the stamps are moved and positioned across the concrete or other imprinting surface. As the installer tamps the stamps into the concrete, the stamps tend to shift, slowing the installation process by producing uneven spacing and formations of excess concrete between the stamps. Also, due to the size and positioning of the stamps, the concrete may shift and create excess mounds of concrete between the stamps as the textures or imprints are being stamped into the concrete or as the stamps are lifted from the concrete. This also slows installation because the installer may need to manually fix any imperfections with precise tools. Therefore improved methods and apparatus are needed to more efficiently and effectively stamp concrete.